Variations among fabrication materials and processes can result in significant variance in the operation of a given integrated circuit design. It is thus frequently cost effective to test the wafers for manufacturing quality control. Unfortunately, that this testing can represent an added opportunity for damage to the relatively delicate structures located on the wafer. To this end, some manufacturers have begun using contactless testing, in which a test structure on the wafer is powered remotely, and the behavior of the test structure is evaluated via remote monitoring of high frequency emissions (e.g., microwave or RF emissions) from the test structure. It will be appreciated, however, that the wireless transmission and monitoring will not generally have the same degree of precision as traditional testing of the wafer.